The present invention relates to sports training apparatus and, more specifically, to rebound-type training devices for use in connection with sports wherein a game object is forcefully propelled by the players.
In a number of currently popular sports a game object is forcefully propelled into, or through, a goal structure for scoring, or for passing to other players, requiring not only accuracy but quickness and strength in imparting a forceful blow to the object. Examples of such sports, contemplated for principal applications of the present invention, are ice and field hockey, wherein a puck or ball is propelled into a goal with a stick manipulated by the player, soccer and field goal kicking in football. Although general body strength and endurance are, of course, necessary in such sports, certain specific muscles or muscle groups, which may vary from one sport to another, are primarily employed in imparting the propelling force to the game object.
In conventional sports conditioning, athletes engage in various exercises, either with or without the use of weights or other exercise apparatus, designed to strengthen the muscles of primary importance in a particular sport. Also, the athletes practise making kicks or shots of the game object to increase their manipulative skills while at the same time strengthening the muscles so used. It is difficult, however, to achieve a rapid and sustained repetition of practise shots or kicks, which is desireable for training purposes, since the ball or puck must be retrieved or replaced after it is propelled by the trainee.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel and improved apparatus for training athletes in sports which involve propelling a game object into or through a goal structure.
A further object is to provide sports training apparatus which may be easily adapted for use in practising a number of different sports. Another object is to provide apparatus for training athletes in a sport involving propelling a game object wherein optimum conditioning is provided for the muscles or muscle groups primarily used in imparting such propelling movement while at the same time improving manipulative skills by striking or kicking the actual game object in substantially the same manner as in a game.
A still further object is to provide rebound sports training equipment wherein a game object attached to the equipment is quickly and automatically returned to its original position after being struck or kicked by a trainee, permitting rapid and sustained repetition propelling blows to the game object, exercising the necessary muscle groups in a manner closely simulating actual game conditions.
Still another object is to provide a sports training aid adapted for repeated, forceful blows on a game object which is of extremely durable and structurally sound design.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.